


Joan's Little Light

by gratitudeplus



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratitudeplus/pseuds/gratitudeplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan has a part of her that she hasn't quite stomped on or extinguised. A tiny little light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joan's Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit unorthodox. I do know that it seems strange. And it is. Please be patient with me.

Rose Atkins, the nurse at Wentworth was doing a night shift. She had a prisoner who had OD’d and was coming down. A quiet night so far. 

Until just now! Governor Ferguson had just burst into the medical unit. Rose noted that she looked like hell. Her immaculate hair was dishevelled and had twigs and leaves stuck into it. She also had scratches on her face and dirt smudges on her immaculate uniform. She was holding her right hand inside of her uniform jacket. Rose became quite alarmed. She instructed the Governor to sit on the table so she could examine her. The Governor ignored her and opened her uniform jacket. From inside, in a black latex covered hand, she withdrew a tiny little mewling thing. She placed it very gently onto Rose’s table. Rose noted the blood stains on the Governor’s shirt. It was a kitten. It was severely injured. The kitten’s leg was mangled and it had a huge gash from the jaw to the stomach. The poor thing had obviously lost a lot of blood. Rose had no clue as to how to begin to treat a tiny little patient like this. She told the Governor so. Then! She remembered! Amongst the inmates was a veterinarian. She told her boss that there was an inmate who could help. Rose had treated her recently for a hemophiliac episode. She was a vet. She told Joan to get this inmate to the medical unit ASAP. Joan for once, didn’t argue, didn’t question. She asked Rose the name and then barked the order into her radio that Marge Novak was to be brought to the medical unit immediately.

While they were waiting, Rose asked the Governor how she got scratched and why she had twigs and leaves in her hair? Joan said that she was out on a patrol looking for contraband and she heard the kitten crying. She looked around in the bushes for the mother. To no avail. 

A short while later, a sleepy Marge in her pajamas and housecoat was escorted into the unit. She had a big question mark on her face. She noted the Governor’s appearance. Then her attention was drawn to the little kitten on the table. She immediately snapped into emergency mode. Her semi-crazy, senile, eccentric persona dropped in an instant. She told Rose what she needed. She began to examine the little cat. The Governor was looking more and more pale. She was starting to sway. Marge instructed Rose to get her seated before she passed out. Rose couldn’t figure it out, the Governor had seen much worse than this without batting an eye. Marge examined the little cat and told Rose what she needed. The medical unit was very well equipped. She was able to anaesthetize the cat. She told Rose that she would be able to repair the gashes but she will need antibiotics. She explained how to dilute the dose of what Rose had on hand for the tiny patient. Marge checked for any broken bones etc. She found none. She began her meticulous stitching. The little gal was finally done as far as what Marge could do, and the drugs that Rose had mixed up were administered. The kitten was still asleep. She awakened a few moments later. Joan was led to the table. The cat cried and began desperately trying to get to Joan. 

Marge smiled and told Joan that she would need to keep the cat with her, in her cell for a day or two for observation. Joan nodded. Marge told Joan what she would need for her cat. Joan looked at her blankly. Marge told her in no uncertain terms that this little cat had chosen her. She stated the obvious. The cat had the choice of either her or Rose to go to. But, no, she was fighting to get to her, the Governor. She had chosen, her, as her Mama. Joan tried to protest that she couldn’t have a pet. Marge laughed.

Joan cleared her throat and backed out of the room, still refusing.

The next day, Marge heard a small knock on her cell door. She called to “Come in”. The door opened slowly and in its frame stood Joan Ferguson with a very concerned look on her face. Marge could see that Rose had cleaned her up as far as the scratches went. The Governor was once again immaculate. Joan looked anxiously at the small box containing the kitten. Marge told her that the little girl was doing just fine. She added, that it was almost a miracle that a tiny cat could have so much will to live as she had lost so much blood and was badly beaten up.

The cat heard Joan’s voice and right away tried to get to her. Joan leaned down into the box. The kitten almost sighed with relief and snuggled into Joan’s hand. 

Marge smiled and said that she will make a list of what she would have to get for her baby. Joan tried to protest, saying that she could not keep a pet, but Marge said it was non-negotiable as far as the cat was concerned. She asked Joan to humour her and go stand in front of the mirror. Joan did so. Marge carefully lifted the little one into her hand and held her up next to Joan. In the mirror Joan could see a reflection of herself and the kitten. She blinked and gulped. The kitten was jet black and had silver streaks running behind her ears. Marge asked Joan if she noticed anything? Joan looked in open mouthed astonishment. Marge smiled and nodded and asked Joan if there were any doubt? Joan was her Mama. Period. End of. 

Joan was definitely unsettled. Marge gave her a list which she had made for Joan. It contained all the equipment and supplies her baby would need. 

Joan grabbed the list and didn’t reply and left the room very quickly.


End file.
